


Deal With It

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Ryan, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Top Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ryan gets scratched by an unknown force during an investigation, Shane's guilt over provoking it reveals itself, and their relationship tension comes to a head.





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my third BFU fic and my first that involves smut so... I'd love feedback. I'm a smut writer for another fandom, but new fandom, new rules.

“Shane, come on. We’re lying down - do you _have_ to provoke them?” Ryan pleaded as Shane muttered insults under his breath. 

“Well we want proof! I’ve been asking politely and they ignore me. If they’re real why not insult them?”

“You’ve never been nice a day in your life, Shane.”

Shane slapped his hand over his heart. “I’m hurt.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, flopping harder than necessary into his sleeping bag.

“Go to sleep, you idiot and stop poking the demons.”

“But I _want_ to poke the demons. I _want_ them to claw the shit out of my chest or something – prove they’re real! Show me the err of my ways, demons and I will believe in you!” He called into the darkness of the room.

Ryan groaned, burrowing himself deeper into his bag – as if that would hide him from a damn ghost. One of these days, he figured, Shane would end up sliced throat to balls for fucking with the wrong spirit.

 

The room’s silence was suffocating, broken only by the steady, slow breaths of the sleeping Shane. How he slept during investigations so peacefully Ryan would never understand. He laid next to him, his eyes shut lightly as he focused on matching Shane’s breaths in an effort to sleep himself.

Much to his surprise, Ryan felt himself drifting easier and easier into sleep. Maybe he was getting used to the mind-numbing fear that came with these sorts of sleepovers. More likely, it was Shane’s cocksure attitude and bravery that was rubbing off on him, acting like a shield. Shane was downright _rotten_ to the spirits and he was still okay, right?

 

The shout of terror that ripped from Ryan’s throat as he drifted to sleep could have woken the dead.

 

He shot up from his sleeping bag, yanking his shirt up as Shane – albeit grumpy – sat up next to him.

“What is your problem?”

“I got scratched!”

“What, a loose feather get you?” Shane teased, scratching his head and mussing his hair even further.

“Scratched, no! Like scratched!” Ryan shouted again. His hands shook as he grabbed for his cell phone, trying three times to turn on the flashlight. When he did, they could see the three claw marks down his chest. They weren’t gouges – none would require stitches, but they were deep enough the blood was oozing slowly to the surface.

Shane’s eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up.

“You didn’t like – scratch too hard or something in your sleep?”

“Do I only have three fingers, Shane? I was lying still; the camera will prove that. Fuck this. I’m leaving.” Ryan scrambled to his feet, tugging his shirt back on. Much to his surprise, Shane didn’t argue. He rose as well, packing quickly. Ryan could feel his gaze burning into his back. He waited for the teasing, surprised it never came.

They walked in silence, Shane holding the camera as they went through the halls and down the stairs.

They remained silent as they got into the car, camera running on the dash. Ryan was beginning to feel the bubble of embarrassment in his stomach. He shouldn’t have run. He should have been brave like Shane would have been, tried to figure it out. But Shane hadn’t argued. His skeptical, logical, brave best friend had left just as easily. That had to mean something.

Ryan’s nerves were at an all-time high by the time they entered their regular hotel room. Shane began to unpack, though Ryan could still feel him watching. The cuts on his chest burned, and he longed to put some sort of soothing _anything_ on them, but a part of him was afraid to look again.

His shirt stuck to the blood as it dried, tugging uncomfortably when he moved. Taking a deep breath, he turned, heading toward the bathroom, only to be stopped by Shane’s arm in front of the door.

“I’ll help.”

“I’m okay.” 

Shane’s mouth quirked into the ghost of a smile. “You’re really not.” He let his hand fall onto Ryan’s shoulder, turning him and guiding him back to their bed. They settled onto it, facing one another. Shane snagged the first aid kit from the duffel and helped Ryan tug his shirt off.

“I didn’t do this,” Ryan whispered.

“I believe you.” Shane tore open an alcohol wipe, running it over the first scratch. Ryan startled, hissing.

Shane’s free hand came down over his, squeezing gently. “It’ll sting, I got you. Just try to keep breathing.” 

Ryan nodded, staring at the wall over Shane’s shoulder. He listened to his friend’s breathing again, trying to match it. A part of him hated how calm Shane was; why wasn’t he losing his mind? The other part of him was more thankful than he’d ever been. 

Meeting as interns, Ryan knew Shane would turn into a pretty decent friend. Their personalities meshed together in ways he rarely found with others. The crush came later, not that anyone knew. Sure, some teased about their freakishly close relationship, but that was as far as it went. Shane was focused on learning and his career, he’d told Ryan that more than once. Dating, especially dating a coworker - a _cohost_ \- not in the cards, Ryan was sure of that. But it wasn’t bad to daydream. 

And now, with their breathing in sync, Shane’s warm breath drawing goosebumps over Ryan’s chest and their hands still together - now daydreaming was the only thing keeping Ryan from breaking down. 

 

“I don’t think they need bandages,” Shane said after a while. He sat back and Ryan looked down, a rush of heat hitting him. The cuts were clean, sure. But they weren’t human. Shane was still across from him, his head now hung a little as he picked at a loose thread on the comforter. 

“You disbanding the shaniacs?” Ryan teased, his smile dropping when Shane didn’t respond. 

“Hey, man— Come on.” 

Shane looked up suddenly, and Ryan was shocked to see fear and pain in his features. He’d known Shane long enough to be able to read him like a book. 

“Shane—“

“I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“Wh—“ Shane cut Ryan off before he could finish. Their mouths pressed together messy and awkward, neither really expecting the kiss. 

He pulled back just as quick, his dark eyes wide in the low light. 

“Shane—“ Ryan grabbed his neck, dragging him back into the kiss. They found a rhythm easily, as with everything else in their friendship and work life. 

Shane’s fingers dug into the meat of his shoulders, the still lingering flavor of toothpaste sending tingles down Ryan’s spine. 

“I’m sorry,” Shane whispered again, the words swallowed by Ryan’s mouth like a secret. 

Shane let his head drop, teeth and lips dragging over Ryan’s jaw and down. He pressed gentle kisses over the scratches, thumbs rubbing small circles at Ryan’s hips. 

“I’m sorry,” Shane muttered again and again, each kiss pressed to Ryan’s skin a period at the end of the small sentences. 

The realization hit Ryan then. 

‘ _I want them to claw the shit out of my chest or something – prove they’re real!’_

 _“_ Wait— Shane. You’re not— This isn’t on you,” Ryan said, wrestling Shane away from his chest. 

“How is it not? If this was a demon, I— I was the one that said it.”

“Who cares? I’m fine. Come on, we’re ghost hunters right? The skeptic and the believer. Someday, statistically, something like this was bound to happen. We just have to roll with it. I don’t blame you.”

“I _told_ him to claw me.”

“And I got it on camera. Shane, I’m not blaming you.”

Shane nodded, wetting his lips. “Still — I shouldn’t have provoked it.” 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan whispered, crawling onto Shane’s lap. He didn’t know if this was just guilt or more, but he wasn’t going to say no to this chance.

Their lips met again, Shane’s long arms wrapping around Ryan’s back, holding him close and safe. 

Their clothes were discarded piece by piece, quiet sighs punctuating the sounds of their kissing. Ryan didn’t know how he ended up on his back, cock leaking onto his quivering stomach — but he didn’t mind the situation at all. Especially not when Shane’s lips and tongue were finding all of his sensitive spots, hair tickling Ryan’s over sensitive skin.

Ryan’s hips bucked from the bed when Shane brushed his tongue over the sensitive tip of his cock. Shane chuckled. “It wasn’t a ghost,” he teased, and Ryan could feel the smile against his stomach as he sighed.

Shane ran his tongue up the length of Ryan’s cock, his fingers biting into his hips.

Ryan buried his hands in Shane’s hair, tugging gently. Shane swallowed him down, cock bumping the back of his throat.

“You shouldn’t be as good at that as you are,” Ryan complained. Shane pulled back, slurping obscenely as he did so.

“Are you _really_ bitching right now?”

“No, I’m just –“ Ryan groaned, pulling Shane’s hair harder than necessary. “Just use your mouth for a better purpose, huh?”

“Dude, _that’s_ what you’re going with? Your dirty talk is crap.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Ryan grumbled, trying to bite back the giggles threatening to bubble up from his throat. Shane laughed.

“Don’t do that. This would be a pretty unpleasant situation to explain,” Shane teased. Ryan laughed harder, sitting up and giving Shane’s shoulders a shove.

Shane sat up as well, catching Ryan in a kiss. It surprised him to silence, his body relaxing as they laid down together.

Ryan noticed Shane was careful not to put too much weight on his sore chest, just letting their overheated skin brush. He couldn’t keep back the curse that slipped from his mouth when Shane wrapped his long fingers around both of their cocks, giving them a lazy tug.

“Fuck—“ Ryan’s head fell back, his hips jerking up lazily against Shane’s. He could feel Shane staring, watching him with that intense, dark stare he had. His eyes fluttered open, a smirk curving his mouth.

“What?” Shane murmured, his breath hitching.

Ryan shook his head. “Just realized... I guess you are long and floppy everywhere after all.” 

The smile slid from Shane’s face, eyes narrowing. He squeezed their cocks almost too tight, drawing a hiss out of Ryan. 

“I’ll show you floppy.” He let go just as Ryan shoved at his chest, resulting in a tangle of limbs and a wrestling match while they fought for control. Ryan’s laughter was shaky, his pulse pounding in his ears as his hands slid over the expanses of Shane’s body. His very naked, very hard, very fucking hot body. 

That distraction was all Shane needed, and Ryan found himself face down on the mattress, Shane dragging his hips up. He made a surprised noise - a cross between a moan and a squeal - when Shane brushed his thumb over his hole.

“I have lotion,” Ryan panted.

“And I’ve got aloe,” Shane said, still massaging the muscle gently. 

“Why the fuck do you have aloe?”

“I burn easy. Is this really the time?” 

“Aloe is too sticky, use the lotion,” Ryan argued, pushing back against Shane’s hand.

“The lotion is too thick.”

“It’s _my_ ass, dude. I’d rather thick than dry.” 

Shane made a small noise, but rose from the bed, digging in Ryan’s duffel bag.

“Got a condom?” He asked. 

Ryan looked over, dragging his gaze up Shane’s body. 

“I’m clean. Just pull out.”

“You sure?” 

Ryan nodded when Shane looked over, burying his face in the mattress.

Shane’s body was over his in a heartbeat, hands rubbing gentle, soothing circles over his arms.

“We don’t have to do this,” Shane murmured, his lips brushing the shell of Ryan’s ear.

“I want to. I’m just a little freaked.”

Shane backed off giving Ryan a moment to breathe. “Can I help?”

“You’re fine. You’re perfect,” Ryan assured him. “It’s just been a while.”

“I can just give you a blowjob. We don’t have to do this, don’t think—“

“I don’t think anything.” Ryan took a deep breath, steadying himself. He looked back, his heart swelling a little at the surprisingly timid expression on Shane’s face.

“I’m good. Come on — Getting soft over here.”

Shane laughed, a quiet huff of relief. He moved forward again, tugging Ryan up onto his knees so they were chest to back. He busied his hands with the lotion, spreading it over his fingers and warming it before sliding his finger slow and steady into Ryan. As he did, he pressed kisses to Ryan’s shoulders, trying his best to distract from the intrusion. 

Ryan slumped forward at the second finger, his hips twisting back to get Shane a little deeper, hit that perfect spot. Shane continued to avoid it though, stretching him open and making sure he was as relaxed as he could be. 

 

“You can still back out,” Shane whispered. Ryan bit his lip, a shiver running down his spine and drawing goosebumps over his arms when Shane’s cock, now slick and warm, bumped against his ass. 

“I’m not gonna back out.”

“Just saying, I won’t get mad, I mean—“

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Ryan said. He lifted himself back onto his knees, reaching back and grabbing Shane’s cock. 

Before Shane could argue, he pushed his ass back. They both gasped when Shane slipped in, the lotion easing the way perfectly.

“Fuck— what if I was backing out?” Shane asked, laying his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Were you?”

“Hell no.” Shane pushed forward, driving himself a little deeper. He splayed his hand on Ryan’s back, shoving him back toward the bed. Ryan relaxed, letting him take control. He could feel the heat radiating off Shane’s body. The bed groaned under their combined weight, keeping Ryan firmly in the moment; the reality of what was happening.

Shane was – blessedly – quiet, save for the quiet sighs and groans, little hitches of breath against Ryan’s shoulder. Their hands met on the mattress and Shane twined his fingers with Ryan’s, mouth pressing gentle kisses behind his ear. He sped up, the bed creaking dangerously.

A laugh slipped from Ryan’s mouth; a nervous little giggle that had him blushing immediately. Much to his surprise, Shane huffed a quiet laugh. “Worried it won’t hold us?” He panted.

“I’m sure this—This – This bed has seen worse,” Ryan said, struggling to keep his voice as steady as he could. Shane laughed again.

“We should test it.”

That was all the warning Ryan had before Shane lifted himself up. He dragged Ryan up with him, one arm curling around his middle, the other over his chest. Shane pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Ryan couldn’t bite back his shout of surprise. He grabbed at any part of Shane he could find, bringing his hips back just as hard to meet his thrusts.

Shane was saying something to him. Quiet little whispers against Ryan’s neck. He couldn’t quite make out the full phrases, just words: tight and hot, perfect, good, forever – it was nearly enough to drive Ryan over the edge. He reached back, fisting Shane’s hair. Their mouths met in a messy kiss, not quite right with the angle.

Shane shoved Ryan forward, pulling out. Ryan shouted a protest, but it was swallowed by Shane’s mouth again. He felt himself being flipped into his back and Shane worked his way between his thighs. They broke apart, Ryan’s eyes snapping shut and his back arching from the bed when Shane pushed back in, taking no time to work himself back up to their previous speed.

His eyes fluttered open, focusing on Shane above him. Shane looked as dazed as he felt, the disbelief of what they were doing beginning to sink in. Too late to stop now, Ryan figured. He wrapped his legs around Shane’s slender hips, hands sliding over his back. He wanted to say something, the sounds of their fucking almost overwhelming.

Before he could speak, Shane’s expression twisted, his teeth bared for a split second. Ryan tensed when he felt Shane beginning to pull out, almost regretting his words at the start of this. He couldn’t though, because the sight of Shane leaning over him, one hand gripping his knee almost painfully tight as he stroked his cock – that was a sight that Ryan would never get over. His stomach twisted into a tighter knot, fingers wrapping around his own cock seemingly of their own volition. Their knuckles brushed as they raced to their individual orgasms, eyes locked on one another’s faces.

It was the sudden heat of Shane spilling on his stomach, and the sight of his head falling back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he groaned, that pushed Ryan over the edge. His hips twisted, a quiet whimper escaping his closed lips as his come mixed with Shane’s on his stomach. His body felt on fire from toe to forehead, muscles clenched tight as they could go and still tighter, all thought gone from his mind save for one: _Shane_.

Shane’s shoulders slumped, his chest rising and falling quickly. Their eyes met for a moment. It was Shane that looked away first, his gaze falling to Ryan’s stomach.

“I’ll get a washcloth.”

 

Just like that – the spell was broken. The bed creaked as Shane rose from it, but Ryan barely heard. The reality of what had just happened crashed down around him, and a chill settled into his bones.

He had been in love with Shane for months. But that was just a crush. That meant nothing. This – This could ruin everything. Nausea swept over Ryan, cold sweat breaking out over his entire body despite the heat of the room. He closed his eyes, wishing it all away. Time travel was a statistical impossibility – but if. If only –

What did he _do_?

The wet cloth on his stomach drew him back to reality. His eyes snapped open, meeting Shane’s.

“You okay?”

Ryan took a deep breath. He wanted to say yes – not freak out, not panic like he was prone to do. Instead he said nothing. He took the cloth and cleaned up his stomach, sitting up and turning his back to Shane as soon as he could.

Always the understanding friend, Shane didn’t push. Ryan felt the bed move when Shane rose, heard the rustle of clothes and the creak of the other bed. He’d never been so thankful for Shane in that moment, even as his vision blurred with frightened tears. He couldn’t handle a push right now. The morning would be better. He looked down, the scratches from the haunted house an angry red with the physical exertion.

Tomorrow he’d have to deal with everything.

 

***

 

When Ryan woke the next morning, Shane wasn’t there. His bag still was, but the keys to the rental they had were gone. Ryan dressed in silence, purposely refusing to look at the scratches on his chest. The footage had to be dealt with. And his co-star. They had to talk about things, have their little post-investigation meeting on camera like usual.

As if anything was _usual_ anymore. Ryan sat at the table gingerly, his ass felt just this side of uncomfortable, reminding him _exactly_ why he was terrified of seeing Shane this morning.

The fear didn’t have too long to marinate, however, because their hotel room door opened only about five minutes into Ryan uploading and viewing the footage from their sleepover.

“I got breakfast.”

Shane’s voice was soft, almost strained. Ryan still stared at the screen. “Thanks.”

A coffee cup was placed to the right of his arm, and he could smell the coffee without trying. It was perfect, as it always was. Shane knew every quirk he had by this point.

“Anything caught?”

“Don’t know yet, just started looking.”

“Need help?”

“No. I got it.”

Ryan could feel Shane staring, see him standing just at his peripheral. “Did—Ryan—“

“Shane. We have a lot of work. I’d just rather get through his so we can figure out what the next steps are, okay?”

Ryan turned to look at Shane, a little surprised to see his bloodshot eyes.

“You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” Shane mumbled. He scraped his hand down his face.

“I didn’t mean—You don’t look like you slept well is all.”

“I didn’t.”

Ryan wet his lips, guilt surging in his throat and closing it for a moment. “Shane, I’m sorry—I just—“

“We have a lot of work to do.”

Ryan furrowed his brows. “Don’t deflect.”

“It’s what you’re doing.”

“Shane, I’m scared.”

“You’re always scared. It’s kinda your bit.”

“This isn’t a bit.” Ryan slapped his computer shut and stood. “This isn’t me yukking it up for the camera or acting like your short little computer geek sidekick to make people laugh. This is you and me and what’s happening right now.”

“Last night was—“

“What?”

Shane swallowed hard, looking down at the bag in his hand. Ryan knew he was yelling – he didn’t need to yell. He took a steadying breath and pulled the bag from Shane’s hand.

“Sit down with me. Have breakfast. Thanks for getting it.”

Shane followed him, sitting across the table like a scolded child. Ryan opened the bag, revealing two breakfast burritos, wrapped and perfectly warmed. He passed one to Shane. “Talk.”

“I don’t regret last night, Ryan. If that’s what you wanna hear—I can’t.”

“Why did it happen? Because I was scared? Lonely?”

“Because it’s been a long time coming, you idiot,” Shane said, looking up at Ryan as he spoke. He shook his head. “You didn’t —At least for me. I’ve been giving you hints for months.”

“Hints? I thought—“

“That I called all my guy friends baby? That I let anyone sleep almost in my arms? That I laughed at everyone’s jokes like I do yours, looked at everyone like they fucking hung the moon for me specifically? I’m not a cheesy or sappy guy, Ryan but I—I was trying everything short of giving you fucking flowers.”

A stone settled in the pit of Ryan’s stomach, hard and heavy. Bile rose in his throat, the burrito entirely unappealing as the realization dawned on him.

“You’ve been flirting with me all this time.”

“Yeah,” Shane mumbled, picking at his own food. “Look, I— I saw you weren’t into it so I changed tactics, you know? And when nothing really revved your engines I just figured you weren’t into me.”

“But what about all that stuff you said, being too busy for a relationship and thinking it was dangerous to date a coworker—“

“It’s also dangerous to walk through the woods screaming for Bigfoot and Goat Man. It’s also stupid and dangerous to put spiders on my face. I do that and more every day. And I’ve had you by my side for ninety percent of it. Or at least right in the other room. Ryan— Jesus, man. I’d never take advantage of you like that. What we did last night, I went along with it because I thought it’s what you wanted from me. When you said no after I figured— that was that. It stung but I figured we’d work past it. We work everything out.”

Ryan was blinking back uncomfortable tears by the time Shane was finished speaking, he hung his head, running his fingers over the worn wood of the table. 

“Shane, I really— I wanna believe everything you’re saying.”

“Then believe it, baby. You know I’m not a liar.”

Ryan couldn’t hold back the smile at the teasing nickname. He looked up slowly. 

“I guess I’m oblivious sometimes to flirting.”

“Uh, yeah. Little more than sometimes.” Shane snorted, taking a bite of his burrito.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“In the years we’ve worked together I’ve watched you oblivious three coworkers to death. To the point they just gave up. I figured you just weren’t interested at first but when I started doing it — I didn’t know what to think. You’re an enigma, Ryan Bergara.” Shane ran his hand through his hair, the already unkempt strands going even wilder. “What do we do?”

Ryan licked his lips. After a moment of silence, he rose and circled the table. He pushed Shane’s chair back, meeting his gaze.

“We handle it, just like always.”

Shane’s hands settled onto his hips when Ryan sat on his lap, already feeling like the most natural thing in the world. He leaned forward slowly, giving Shane plenty of time to back up.

“Can I kiss you?” Ryan whispered. Shane smiled.

“You never have to ask that, okay? Never again.”

Ryan closed the gap between their mouths quickly, burying the fingers of one hand in Shane’s hair, the other settling on the back of his neck.

It wasn’t perfect – they still had a lot to figure out with work and the show – but it was a start. They were dealing with it.


End file.
